Hidenburg Crash Site
' Hidenburg Crash Site' is the twenty-fifth episode of the fifth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Case #1: Lakehurst, New Jersey In the exciting season finale, TAPS travels to the site where Hindenburg, one of history's most infamous disasters, took place. Because the tragedy occurred on a large naval base, the team is only asked to investigate the Main hanger, which is known as the hub for paranormal activity. And in case you've never heard of Hindenburg, here's a little history lesson for you: The Hindenburg was a German airship filled with hydrogen for buoyancy. In 1937, while trying to dock at the Lakehurst Naval base, it caught fire and killed 36 people. The entire ordeal was caught on film and is still one of the most famous tragedies that has ever been reported. To date, people on the base claim: they've seen shadows, been touched by invisible forces and heard doors slam by themselves. Sounds like paranormals to us, but TAPS heads in to give the official word. After taking a tour of the massive base, the ghost hunters get to work. Jay and Grant begin the hunt on the main floor of Hangar 1. They hear loud humming noises but realize that they are in the middle of a huge building so they attribute the sounds to the size of the space. They have another false alarm when a figure is picked up on the thermal imaging camera that looks like a person under a white sheet. Upon further investigation they see that the "figure" is merely military equipment that looks like a human form from a distance. But later on they do see an actual figure running up the stairwell. Hoping to catch whatever was running from them, each of the investigators walk up the catwalk. Meanwhile hunters Kris and Amy co-investigate the medical facilities area where people claim they've seen paranormals. While there, two lights in the building turn on and off by themselves and neither of the hunters can figure out if the issue is electrical or paranormal. Toward the end of the investigation, Amy and Kris survey the abandoned office area of Hanger one. While the ghost hunters are there, a door closes, the light goes out in the stairwell and the sound of a man grunting is echoed in the space. Seems like the girls have company after all. But when Dustin and Britt investigate that same area they don't have any experiences. So they leave the digital recorder running to catch any anomalies that may occur while they're away. Then Jason and Grant review the basement area and are hit with a harsh odor. They find that the floor drain is allowing sewer gas to seep back into the building as steam so they pour water down the drain to prevent the steam from rising. Fortunately their knowledge as plumbers helped them solve what could potentially be a dangerous problem for other people entering the basement. When Dustin and Britt head to this area, they notice that the electromagnetic fields in the corner are extremely high. They believe that this may be why people get feelings of paranoia while in the area. Although this explanation is trumped when Dustin feels something brush against his hair. When Jason and Grant investigate the actual crash site they don't spot any instances of paranormal activity and feel that of all the areas in Hangar 1, this one, ironically is the least eerie. After reviewing all of the evidence gathered during the hunt and critically analyzing each of the hunter's experiences, TAPS concludes that there is paranormal activity occurring within the Hindenburg site. Were you surprised? Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes